Abandoned Angel
by Forever AkatSaku
Summary: What if Sakura wasn't who she lead everyone to believe she was? Hidden from extinction, lies and betral. Will she survive her destiny?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.

Claimer: I do own this fanfics plot and any oc's I might put in it.

Summery: What if Sakura wasn't who she lead everyone to believe she was? Hidden from extinction, lies and betral. Will she survive her destiny?

'_**Dreams'**_

***Flashbacks***

'_Thoughts'_

"Normal"

Abandoned Angel

Prologue

'"_**Hello Sakura, I'm sure you already know what I'm going to say but I'm afraid you'll have no choice but to listen this time. You have two new missions, Young One. Your first being, you will be sent away to a village called Konoha. You are to stay there and protect this village. When you are 18 years old, you are to judge wether you are wanted there. If you are not wanted, you are to leave there immediately. Of course, this would also mean to stop protecting this village. But, if you are wanted, live there happily. Your second mission, is to after you leave never to return to this place. What you know of as your home won't be here much longer, I'm afraid, and the people you know here, as well as I, will forever be lost. Remeber, Young One, you are an angel and it is vital that you live through this catastrophe that will befall us and our race. As you already know, I'm sure, angels are immortal beings that continue to grow until the age of 18. The only thing that can truly kill an angel is the Blade of Death. We believe our enemy has now acquired it, and is coming soon to kill us off. Now, you must leave as soon as possible. Go pack your requirements and meet me in the escape route to Konoha. But hurry." "Yes ma'am" Sakura left to pack her things. Once she got to her room she immediately went and grabbed all the close she would need for this life changing mission. She kept thinking about the mission and why she was the one, possibly the only one, that was being made to live, to survive. She couldn't understand. She looked through her weapons and clothes, and took the ones she could. Then she went to her night stand beside her bed and opened the drawer. Inside was two books, one small the other big, a key, a locket, and a small, yet beautiful, flower. She packed all of the this into a small bag. "I must go now" she said to herself and left the room to the corrador that she had to go to. "Good, you've hurried, Young One. Here is where your journey begins. Go, now." And so Sakura went to a place where she would protect and be protected.'**_

__Yes I know it's short but what do you expect it's a prologue. See the button that says review press it.


	2. Chapter 1: First Meeting and Pain Relief

Hi everyone, I thought I should mention that Sakura was five in actual age and looks in the last chapter and that (in my story that is) nine (really 28) when she enters the academy, fourteen (33) when she graduates from the academy and gets put on team seven. Also I get motivation from the weirdest things so if you know a story or song that might give me good ideas for this story. It helps me a lot and the reviews encourage me to write more (though I don't update regularly I skip around between when I update meaning when I'm motivated enough to get off of my lazy ass and do something with my life meaning deadlines are my enemy). Also, I'm in highschool so I do do a heck of a lot of other things that come first meaning school. I never give up on my stories though so I'll get them done eventually. Thanks, AkatSaku.

P.S. - The beginning chapters will be flashbacks. There will be about ten chapters worth (maybe more).

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Claimer: I do own this fanfics plot and any oc's I might put in it (if any).

Summery: What if Sakura wasn't who she lead everyone to believe she was? Hidden from extinction, lies and betrayal. Will she survive her destiny?

_**'Dreams'**_

_***Flashbacks***_

_'Thoughts'_

"Normal"

Abandoned Angel

_***Sakura continued to walk through the dim tunnel until she came upon an opening into a very wet and rainy place.**_

_'Where am I?' __**she wondered.**_

_**The end of the tunnel came out of an outcrop in the side of a mountain. She started to wonder farther into the strange, but wonderful land she had arrived in. However, Sakura did not notice the distance growing between her and the tunnel until she had completely lost sight of it.**_

_'Great now how am I supposed to find Konohagakure,' __**she pondered.**_

_**She hung her head in embarrassment therefore noticing the blood droplets on the grass below.**_

_**She followed the trail to a hollowed out old tree. "Hello? Is anyone here?"**_

_**"Stay back! Leave here! Now!" a females voice replied.**_

_**"Are you hurt?"**_

_**"I said to leave!"**_

_**Completely ignoring the voice, Sakura entered the hideout. "Let me see."**_

_**"I told you to leave, besides I'm not the one hurt."**_

_**"Then let me see the one who is hurt."**_

_**"Why, this doesn't concern you."**_

_**"You're wrong, for the moment I decided to help you this became one of my concerns. Now, show me to the one who's hurt."**_

_**The girl Sakura noticed had shoulder-length blue hair and amber eyes. "Alright this way." The girl said climbing up the inside of the tree.**_

_**Sakura followed. "Here." The girl said once arriving in a cramped hollowed out landing.**_

_**Sakura rushed over beside her to the person laying on the assortment of leaves gathered for a bed. The young boy had spiked up orange hair and was sweating profoundly. Sakura looked for the wound on the boy trying to deduce the situation. Once finding aforementioned wound her eyes widened and a cold fear set into her heart.**_

_**The wound, which had it been normal, should have started to immediately heal if the object used to inflict said wound had not been poisoned. Which then the blue and orange haired youth must have noticed it being so and then bleeding the poison out had been the only option available. But now, the orange haired boy had come to a deadly turn.**_

_**The bleeding had worked, but left the boy with barely enough blood to survive, plus the fact that the gash was now infected leaving the boy close to death and in excruciating pain. Panting, he opened his eyes, eyes pleading for help, and closed them once again as a visible chill ran down his spine.**_

_**Sakura had to act fast and directed her attention to the girl. "Close your eyes."**_

_**"But..."**_

_**"Close them!"**_

_**Sakura started chanting. "Let life and death no longer bind you. With this, by my order... Live!"**_

_**There was a bright light. The boy had spasmed viscously and screamed loudly as the wound was forcefully healed. The spasms stopped and his eyes slightly parted.**_

_**"Thank you." he whispered, not being able to form stronger air support to make his voice louder.**_

_**"Sshhh, get some sleep we'll be right here when you awake." Sakura said with a smile.**_

_**The boy managed a smile back before drifting into unconsciousness.***_

Well there you have it. I'm in a writing mood and I've got good inspiration right now so, YAY! You might get another chapter soon (notice the MIGHT please). Well, that's all for now.

Ciao~


End file.
